


Airport Hell

by cherrylilacblossoms



Series: written at a decent time of day ☁️ [1]
Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Separation Anxiety, definitely not :), kind of, like barely any?, no beta we die like women, procrastinating on homework? me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylilacblossoms/pseuds/cherrylilacblossoms
Summary: Airports are a battleground. Jiung hates them with a passion, and the system they use to survive these encounters don’t end out working this time.
Relationships: Choi Jiung & Yoon Keeho
Series: written at a decent time of day ☁️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214153
Kudos: 19





	Airport Hell

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! ✨ I wrote this while procrastinating on an essay and several algebra assignments, so I hope it’s worth the effort!

Being an idol was a great thing, getting to perform on stage with his members with thousands of fans watching them with smiles and screams was exhilarating. Jiung would never get tired of it. Though there we some times where he wished he could disappear from the camera for a while, just blend in with the crowd and lose the media. 

This was one of those moments. Sitting in a plane, reading over the instructions they were given right before takeoff to see how they would leave the airport safely without getting mobbed by cameras and phones. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his fans with all of his heart, but he’d really like to be able to make it to the hotel peacefully without having to deal with the common mob. 

The plane rolled to a stop, and the seatbelt sign flickered off. It was time. Jiung held back from getting up until he was sure everyone else had already exited, leaving him and the members as the only ones still on the plane. He glanced at the notes he had typed into his phone. 

How to Exit:  
1\. Stay back until all passengers have left besides the members and the staff  
2\. Gather your things from the overhead bins  
3\. Meet together in the hallway leading into the airport from the plane. Prepare yourselves for the mob. Make sure all hats and accessories are secure on yourself and if you want to listen to music, make sure the wires of the earbuds are inside of your jacket or in a pocket.  
4\. Exit into the airport, beware the fans crowding around your sides. Don’t shove anyone, let the bodyguards do their job. Don’t step on anyone, keep your mask on, and don’t leave anyone behind. 

Jiung sighed and gathered his things, hearing the members behind him do the same. The plane was filled with the sounds of six boys opening and closing the overhead bins, zipping up backpacks and carry-ons, and moving about clumsily in the small space. 

“Everybody ready?” Keeho’s voice echoed, everyone responding with different levels of energy. “Then let’s get going.”

Keeho left his seat row first, having sat in the one seat that was 2 rows ahead. Then came Theo, Soul, and Intak who sat directly in front of Jiung, and behind all of them came Jongseob who had sat with the manager in the back. 

The boys filed out of the plane, carryons safely in their hands with tight grips. They didn’t want to lose anything after all. 

“Okay people!” Keeho called as they were about to enter the airport, drawing everyone’s attention. “Stick close and don’t stray! I’ll try my best to stay in front so you can see me, but always be moving alright?” 

After making sure everyone had heard him, Keeho gathered them into a line with him and manager in the front, then Jiung, Jongseob, Intak, Soul, and Theo behind him. They then took their first step into the sterilized space. 

The first thing to greet them were blinding white flashes from cameras everywhere. Most of the members had been too lazy to put in contacts, so their glasses were catching the camera flash glare every few seconds. The sounds of shutters were deafening and Jiung already wanted out. 

Nonetheless, Keeho stepped ahead braving the crowd around them with the other members closely following. Jiung glanced back at the line behind him, making sure that the younger ones were being taken care of. When he turned back around to follow Keeho, however, he found himself being shoved to the side as the walkway closed in with the crowd following the blue haired leader. 

“Keeho hyung!” Jiung yelled, hoping to get his attention, but the noise of the crowd was too much. The other members had nearly come to a standstill behind him, not really sure what to do as Jiung had completely stopped moving. 

Jiung glanced behind him and let out a stressed sigh, he would have to lead them. He grabbed onto Jongseob’s sleeve and pulled him forward, hoping the boy got the message and had grabbed onto the member behind him. 

“Keeho hyung! Manager nim!” Jiung yelled again, catching their attention this time. He could see Keeho’s mouth move with a curse as he attempted to backtrack to get his members back, but the crowd pushed him back forward, making the attempt unsuccessful. Jiung met Keeho’s eyes frantically, feeling Jongseob’s grip tighten around his arm as the crown pushed them again, nearly knocking Jiung off his feet. 

Not one to give up that easily, Keeho tried again, the crowd shoving Jiung away from his grip once more. Jiung felt like crying, he was being shoved left and right, he could feel the rest of the members trying to their best to hold onto him, to not let him go, but it wasn’t working. Their grip was weakening, not even holding onto him anymore, but the thin fabric of his sweater. 

Then, Jongseob’s grip let go of him entirely and he froze. 

Fingers wrapped around Jiung’s hand in record time and pulled, causing him to jerk forward. 

“Jiung! Are you okay? Where’s the rest of them?” Keeho asked, eyes wide and panicked. Jiung quickly looked around him, spotting Jongseob’s purple hair among the crowd easily. “Over there! Keeho hyung!” 

Keeho passed Jiung to the manager, who held him tight as Keeho jumped back into the crowd and latched on to the rest of the members who had somehow managed to stay together in a group. 

The line turned into a protective circle as soon as they met back up, Soul, Jongseob, and Jiung in the center, Theo in the front and, Intak and Keeho in the back to make sure they didn’t get lost in the mess again. 

One thing that struck Jiung as odd however, was the warmth that wrapped around his hand. The crowd was still pushing them around like paper dolls, but not once did this warmth disappear. In fact, it gripped tighter at every push, not giving up without a fight. 

They eventually made it to the parking lot, ditching the crowd at the exit doors as they walked out of the building. That was when Jiung glanced at his hand and quickly found it attached to Keeho. Keeho’s hand still clung to Jiung’s, holding on to him as if he never wanted him to let go. Not that Jiung minded at all! In fact, he rather enjoyed holding Keeho’s hand. It felt like he was home, sitting comfortably in his bunk bed watching shows with Keeho’s warmth sitting right beside him. If only that were the case. 

“Never again, remind me to never walk so slowly again,” Theo panted, readjusting his jacket which had been nearly pulled off his back when Soul had latched onto him in a panic. 

“Maybe next time we should use the back entrance?” Intak asked, watching Jongseob agree as soon as it was out of his mouth. “Yes please, manager nim, that was hell.” 

“Next time I’ll make sure of it. I don’t want to go through that again either,” the manager replied, taking the van keys out of his pocket and unlocking the doors so the members could pile in. 

They climbed in one by one; Intak taking the front seat, Keeho and Jiung sitting comfortably in the middle, and leaving the back open for Theo and Soul to climb into. 

“Okay guys, listen up!” The manager started from the front seat, gathering up the member’s attention once more.  
“It’ll be a while until we reach the hotel, so feel free to take extra time to sleep the jet lag off.”

“Yes sir,” Keeho said, raising his free hand in a faux salute before leaning his weight completely on Jiung. 

“Hope you don’t mind, but this shoulder is my property now. Not willing to let you get lost in a crowd ever again,” Keeho mumbled, the last few words coming out as meaningless sounds to the others. 

All Jiung could do was smile and pat his leader’s head. He didn’t ever want to lose him in a crowd either. Not when his hand was securing him to his side. A beacon of safety.


End file.
